Dogma 2 Another Adventure
by Komadori
Summary: Based on Dogma! My favorite movie with Alan Rickman! Anyway Bethany and Dairadai start a new adventure with there old friend Metatron, but something goes wrong in the process... Relationships: DairadaiMetatron Bethany?DogmaFFVII


Hmm well to first start things off I do not own any characters from Dogma or Final Fantasy VII. Though I wish...the only thing I own is Dairadai. My character! Not yours! Te he!   
My grammar isn't the best in the world, but a lot of my friends LOVE my story so far as do I. Hope you all enjoy! And another thing I LOVE DOTS...and Alan Rickman....can't forget him...what else...Ah hell I'll put it on later!  
  
Shout outs: Shout out to my Sister, Kayla, Ashley, and anyone else who likes my story!  
  
Prelude... It's been nearly a year since her and Bethany had there pilgrimage. Dairadai a goddess of the moon and Bethany...well one of Jesus Christ grand great Niece. However you want to say it, but something was wrong, and she sensed it. Metatron said something about her able to go to heaven. She constantly thought about going up there to talk to them. To know what the fuck was going on. She remembered the last thing Metatron said to her. "If you need anything...just call for me..." She remembered those words well. Since not only the Angel was so charming in many ways. He made her feel good from once in her life. This is the adventure we had together... She moved in with Bethany after the thing with the Catholic Church in New Jersey, and as for Jay and Silent Bob...well they stayed in Jersey, as they went back to Illinois. Even though Bethany was pregnant it took awhile well the baby isn't there...Bethany told me that it she wouldn't be pregnant for another 2 years. It was good for the both of them they got to know each other better, and had plenty of fun. Only they had another adventure a head of them involving kicking more evil ass, saving there world and both Dairadai and Bethany finding love. This is how there adventure began to the world of Final Fantasy VII.  
  
Late one night Dairadai and Bethany were outside looking at wonderful night sky. Dairadai having a cigarette and relaxing her nerves and body. She had a long day at working at the breakfast club down the street from Bethany's apartment. Being a waitress sucked ass but at least she was getting money.  
She took a long drag and Bethany sat there looking at her. Dairadai looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Nothing you just looked really stressed out." "Well I can't keep secrets from you now can I?" "Well you the Moon Goddess and I am the Last Scion. I don't know what it's like to be you." "Most people don't...I've done so many drugs Bethany you would have no Idea...when I first met Metatron I was stoned off my ass. Not a very pleasant thing to show off, and then he went and tapped you and then we both ended up in Mexican restaurant down your street." "You were stoned that night?" "Yes and overdosed on pills. I had no idea what the fuck was going on..." "Hmm so you're an ex stoner now?" "Yea pretty much; I still smoke but it's good sometimes. Calms me down and stuff like that." "Do you miss any of them?" "Yea I do I miss them all." She flicked her cigarette letting some ashes fall to the ground. "Who do you miss the most?" She said staring at her smirking at her a bit. Dairadai blushed when she asked, but blurted out. "Metatron..." She quickly covered her mouth, and took another long drag. "You liked him didn't you?" "Of course! I mean there was a gleam in his eyes that just made me feel that I belonged here. For once...I just felt...loved." "I guess I could understand. He does have that charm." "I just wish we could see them again...I mean since you like have Genes from Jesus and I'm a goddess. I think we should go up to heaven...or they could come down here... I really wouldn't care..." They sat there in silence, and Bethany wanted to tell Dairadai something, but was a bit scared to tell. She finally got the nerve and said. "Dairadai have you been having really bad feelings?" She said sitting up in her lawn chair and looking at her serious. Dairadai sighed and took another drag nodding her head yes. "What kind of feelings are you getting Beth?" "I don't just like there's something happening not here, but in another world." Dairadai sat in silence she wasn't the only one feeling like this, and it was scaring her. "Yes I do feel that way...do you think we should contact Metatron?" "Well to find out what the fuck is going! Hell yea!" "So what are going to do exactly to make him come tonight?" "I don't know...lets go inside." Dairadai nodded and put out her cigarette, and followed her into the house. They walked into Bethany's bedroom and Dairadai closed the door. Bethany set out some candles, and Dairadai stared at Bethany as if she was crazy. "Bethany for Christ sake we don't have to have a fucking séance to get him down here." Dairadai walked over and sat on the bed. "I know the trick to get him here." She snickered and continued to speak in a rather loud voice. "I claim that I have spoken to god!" A flash of fire appeared in the corner of the room, and Metatron began to speak in a god like voice. "I am Le Metatron true voice of the one true god" Dairadai singled for Bethany to get the extinguisher from the closet, and Bethany quickly got it and threw it to Dairadai and extinguished him out. He sat there coughing stumbling forward about to say what he would of said, but Dairadai said it instead. "Sweet Jesus! Did you have to use the whole can?" Dairadai stood there looking at him and smirking. He smiled gently at her and Bethany, and instantly hugged Dairadai. Dairadai sat there in shock, but happy at the same time, and wrapped her arms around him. Then he pulled away looking at her saying. "That was not the best way to call me!" He said smiling again and chuckled under his breath. "It's good to see you both doing well." "Yea besides the fact I've been working my ass off is nothing different, but I guess I should tell you why we called for you." "Well then is that so? What is it you want to know?" "Bethany and I have been having strange feelings..." "What kind of strange feelings?" Metatron said a tad worried. "Well feeling that something bad is happening...not here, but in another land...another universe." "Ah I see; well there has been speaking of it up in heaven. The place you feel evil from is a strange planet where people are slowly sucking the life from the planet. I am supposed to take some people there to help out..." He got cut off by Dairadai as she spoke up. "I think you should take us." He looked at her oddly, and shook his head while speaking. "There is going to be more fighting than you can ever dream of. That kind of place is not meant for you two." Dairadai looked down and softly mumbled. "I may not be strong, but at least I can protect the people of that world." Dairadai looked back up at Metatron, and when there eyes met she quickly turned her head away and blushed.  
  
Metatron then mumbled to Bethany. "I'm going to take her to her room. Is that alright?" Bethany nodded, while Metatron took Dairadai's hand, and walked off into her room.  
  
Metatron lead her to her bed, and sat her down. Dairadai still blushing he knelt down and looked into her bright green eyes, and she turned her head and met his grey ones. He softly spoke to her. "Dairadai what's wrong?" "I really want to go to with you...and whoever else goes..." "Dairadai...you're my Moon Goddess...if anything happened to you...I don't know what I would do..." Metatron lowered his head, as Dariadai's eyes widen, and then she reached her hand out and cupped his cheek, and softly spoke to him. "I may not look strong, but I can fight...I want to do all in my power to protect them, and nothing will happen to me." She lifted his head so there eyes would meet again. "My duty as the Moon Princess is to protect those I love." She stroked his cheek and smiled gently. He smiled back at her, and snuggled his head against hers while getting up and sitting next to her. "Alright...I'll take you both tomorrow for now get some rest." Dairadai nodded and laid down on her side snuggling her head on a pillow. Metatron grabbed a blanket and threw it over her body. He cautiously sat up next to her head and tickled her back until she fell asleep. He soon laid down next to her slowly drifting asleep without realizing what he was doing he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He smiled and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Dairadai finding herself in Metatron's arms made her blush furiously. Her body was right up next to his, and she calmed down stroking his nose, and giggling slightly. His eyes fluttered open from the sudden tickle on his nose. Dairadai giggled again, and Metatron simply smiled. "How did you sleep?" Dairadai whispered. "I slept just fine. How did you sleep love?" He whispered back stroking her hair. "Well I had an interesting dream, and you were in it along with everyone else...we were fighting...and..." "And what? What happened next?" "I...I don't remember. I black out, and then I wake up in a room seeing people I've never seen before, and then I wake up. Do you know what this all means?" "I really don't know Dairadai..."  
  
Dairadai sighed as she sat up and kicked off the sheets. She got up and moved over to her dresser getting some cloths and leaving the room without saying another word. Metatron sat up and snapped his fingers making his cloths change into a nice suit. He walked over to Dairadai's dresser and combed his hair and using some of her gel and spiked his hair. He turned and walked out of her room.  
  
He moved into the living room plopping himself down on the couch relaxing. Bethany walked out rubbing her eyes still in her pajamas. "Morning Metatron..." She said while yawning, and stumbling over to the coffee machine. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and pouring herself coffee. Bethany brought the cup to her lips, and saw Metatron staring at her. "Oh...you want a cup of coffee?" She took a drink and felt a sudden rust of energy. Metatron shaking his head out of his little day dream. Bethany rolling her eyes went back into her room.  
  
Metatron sat there waiting for both of them to come back out until he heard a door slam. He turned his head and saw Dairadai fixing her hair from the reflection of the mirror. She was dressed in black baggy pants with zippers and all sorts of little metal things, and a short black tank top with a tan jacket going over. She wore black gloves on her hands and black army boots. Metatron hypnotized by her beauty stared at her before she turned around talking to Bethany through her door. "Bethany makes sure you wear loose cloths or something good to fight in!" She yelled at her through the door of her bedroom. "Ok!" Bethany yelled back fixing her hair. Dairadai chuckled as she turned around looking at Metatron. Metatron lifting his eyebrow very confused. She just simply shrugged, and walked over to the couch and plopped herself next to him. "So about this new adventure, where is it exactly?" Dairadai said a little curious while placing her legs underneath her butt. "Well it's a bit complicated. The main point of our mission is to destroy any evil that goes on." Metatron said still a bit confused why there was a point to this whole mission sat up and looked Dairadai straight in the eye.  
  
"Whatever the cost...we must stop any kind of evil....even with our life..." Metatron said deeply and calmly. Dairadai sat there staring into his eyes and then looked away nodding her head slightly. Metatron placed a hand on her leg, and Dairadai blushed; blinking her eyes while looking back up at Metatron. She spoke in a soft tone. "Metatron I know you worry about us going, but there is nothing to fear. I can protect myself, and I know you can protect me." She clasped his hand that was on her leg and squeezed it tight. Metatron smiled and gently squeezed hers back.  
  
Bethany sneaked her head around the corner seeing her two friends becoming close with one another. It made her feel hopeful that Dairadai would have her dream come true. Then she walked out saying.  
"Well it's good to see you two getting close." She said walking by the couch and Metatron, and Dairadai snapping back to reality.  
"What are you talking about Bethany?" Dairadai said getting up and moving to the fridge getting something to eat. Bethany, smirking at her, refilled her cup with coffee.  
"There's no use trying to keep secrets from me you two. You both have an eye for each other don't think I haven't noticed."  
"OK enough of that talk." Dairadai said slamming the fridge door, and pulled out the computer chair sitting down and spinning around in it. "Back to the real subject, because we need to get this show on the road." Bethany sat down next to Metatron, and crossed her legs.  
"So what are we going to be facing this time Metatron?"  
"Well do you want to see the place you are going to face?"  
"Yes PLEASE lets go to the world and start our mission!" Dairadai said rather loud still spinning in her chair.  
"Well we go now there could be a chance one of us will get separated from the others."  
"Well lets just do it Metatron I want to fight its been a long ass time!" Dairadai said getting up and getting in his face. Metatron stared at her. She blinked at him, and a sudden power fell over her body. Her eyes sprung open, and looked around. She found herself in a totally different place. "Where am I?" She mumbled as people walked by her.  
  
She stood up and shouted. "Metatron...Bethany? Where are you guys!" "You need any help?" said a young woman who stood behind her. Dairadai turned, looked at her and softly said. "Where am I?" "Why you are in Midgar the town of machines." Said the woman handing her a flower, and Dairadai took it.  
  
"Well if you want to talk more please follow me." The young woman walked off and Dairadai slowly followed her.  
They soon entered what seemed to be an old church. She touched the railing of the staircase and slowly walked up, and looked through a door to where the main chamber. She walked in and saw the woman, and a big patch of flowers. "So what's your name?" The woman said gently to her. Dairadai looked at her and mumbled. "My name is Dairadai." She walked up next to the woman and sat down next to the flower patch. "What's yours?" The woman looked up and smiled. "My name is Aeris its funny really this is the only place in Midgar where flowers bloom so beautiful." She sat there messing with the flowers, as Dairadai held onto her knees rocking back in forth. Metatron... She couldn't stop thinking about him. Even being without him for an hour or so was driving her insane. She sat there and spaced while Aeris kept caring for her flowers. Aeris looked up at Dairadai, and softly said. "You have no weapon am I correct?"  
"No...I don't have a weapon."  
"Hmm well we can stop by the shop on the way back to my house." She smiled and picked up her basket. Dairadai stared at her. She had great kindness, and was willing to take this stranger she met a few hours ago home with her... to stay with her. Dairadai stood up, and nodded while smiling back. They both walked out of the church together, and Dairadai looked around seeing scraps of metal every where she walked. "This place isn't just a town that runs on machines...its slowly draining out the life of the planet..." Dairadai said as she stopped and felt a sudden pain in her head. "How did you know?" "Know that this world is dieing?" "Yeah...can you feel the Earth's pain?" "Yes...I can." Aeris's eyes widen. "Then you must be the Moon Goddess?" "Yea I am...is that a bad thing?" "Oh no, no not at all you could be the savior of this world." Dairadai stared at her like she was nuts, but then thought about it. "I'm not the only one who is going to save this world..." "What do you mean Dairadai?" Aeris said turning around and looking at her. "I have two other friends that I'm supposed to be with, but we got separated." Dairadai mumbled and looked down. She clutched her hands into fists. "It's my fault...If only I didn't say that...if only..." Dairadai cried silently letting her hair drop in front of her face. Aeris gave her a hug, and said silently. "Don't worry you'll see them again." She pulled away and Aeris lifted her chin and mumbled. "Let's go get you a weapon." Dairadai nodded and smiled. The walked into what looked like a town, but really wasn't a town at all.  
  
Interesting? Yes, No...maybe so? Review Review! 


End file.
